Unnoticed moments
by girl-on-sunshine
Summary: The little things through The Twilight Saga that I expected or wanted to see but weren't in the books. Please request any moments you want me to do...
1. Flu

A/N: This is just the start but hopefully if you leave reviews I'll write more. Just tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll give it a go. This is about the little things that weren't in the books but probably happened. I don't know if you want to see this sort of thing...but anyway. Thanks to everyone who reads this and my gratitude to anyone who finds it in their heart to review, I promise to reply to all reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or any of its characters ect.

This is set between twilight and new moon.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward and I finally had some time together and I was wasting it with a cold! You'd think after being in Forks all this time a cold wouldn't bother me. It didn't bother _me_ so much as Edward. He was so protective sometimes... Like today, I woke up and was sneezing and coughing so he insists I stay in bed. Cancelling our plans to go to the meadow and running to the pharmacy. He bought one of every cold medicine they had by the looks of it.

I sighed, sitting up in bed, "Edward this is ridiculous. I'm fine. It's just a cold." He looked offended and started laying them all out in front of me, "Which one do you want? I've got this strawberry one or orange or there is a plain one but that supposedly doesn't taste very nice. The shop assistants thoughts were most useful." I rolled my eyes and read over the labels, "Oh I can't find one to cure the problem..." He looked very confused and I giggled. "What's the problem? I thought it was just a cold?" How I loved teasing him. "Well I really need one to cure over protective boyfriend...But I can't find that one."

He looked so put out that I reached over and took his hand then he looked up and smirked at me. "Now, what do you think is wrong? Sore throat, runny nose, dry cough..." He went on listing things as he read of the bottles. When he was finished he looked up at me expectantly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again, "I'm fine." But my Edward doesn't give up so easily and quickly grabbed one, mumbling about 'silly humans' Then measured some out before handing it to me, "General cold symptoms. That should cover everything." Before I could blink he was gone and then back with a glass of orange juice and a bottle of water. "Edward..." I was going to tell him this was unnecessary but he cut me off, "Bella just take it, then you'll get better and we can go out tomorrow." I took the foul tasting milky liquid and handed him back the measuring glass and he offered me the orange juice.

The rest of the day was spent in bed with Edward staying at a safe distance in the rocking chair. He didn't fear he would get sick just that his cold temperature would make me sick. He forced me into having a range of the different medicines being careful to not mix them and wait exactly 2 hours in between each. I had a never emptying cup of orange juice, a constant supply of blankets and a book at all times.

When Charlie got home I was still in bed and Edward said his goodbyes (from the window) and left. Charlie called out my name as soon as he stepped in the door, obviously eager for dinner. "I'm in my room!" I yelled down the hallway and heard him coming just before the door opened, "Bells, What's wrong?" Not him as well... "I'm fine, it's just a cold. I'll start dinner now. Sorry..." I started getting up but he held up his hand to stop me. "It's alright. There are some leftovers in the fridge. I'll bring some up to you, don't worry." He smiled and I was about to respond when my phone started ringing, I didn't even remember leaving it on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I sighed as Edward replied, "Bella! I'm coming over. I'll bring something for your dinner and Charlies, Alice just reminded me that you need to eat... Well I'll see you soon!" And he hung up. Charlie was hovering uncomfortably in the doorway, "Dad that was Edward. He's bringing over dinner for both of us. So don't bother with leftovers. He knew I was sick so he thought he would help..." Charlie grunted and in typical guy fashion left without further comment.

Twenty minutes later Edward was at the door with a tray of food. He gave Charlie a lasagne and salad dish that looked delicious then ordered me to go back to bed, following me to my room. I sat in the bed and he placed the tray in my lap, "I didn't know what you would want but Alice said this was fine..." I smiled up at him, he had just brought me dinner saving me from Charlies cooking and he was worried he hadn't brought the right food. I looked down at the food, it was a bowl of hot soup and some warm bread rolls there was even a piece of cake on the side. He was so considerate; I couldn't believe he was concerned that I wouldn't like it. He handed me a cup of hot chocolate and a spoon.

I started eating, it was all fabulous and I told him that. "Edward this is fabulous. Thank you." He looked at me with his authentic crooked smile that was so Edward it took my breath away. I coughed a few times and he went to sit in the rocking chair, patiently watching me eat. I was feeling much better... the medicine was working well.

After eating everything he'd given me I pushed the tray aside and walked over to him sitting in his lap. He pulled the afghan around my shoulders and started humming my lullaby. After ten minutes or so he carried me over to the bed and I gave him a warm smile of gratitude. He pulled the covers up and handed me another dose of cold medicine. I was so tired after taking it that I laid back on the pillow and closed my eyes, just barely hearing him whisper "I love you Bella..." into my ear before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Visions

Chapter 2:

This is set during new moon.

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe Edward had just left her, without even letting me say goodbye to her. She was my best friend; it wasn't fair of him to decide this without talking to me. Now he had abandoned his family and I was haunted by the nightmares. They weren't real nightmares because I couldn't sleep but the visions were terrifying enough. I felt like a small child, lying beside Jasper as he read a book and looking for visions because I would have my eyes closed concentrating and then suddenly I was pulled into Bella's future. Jasper would look so concerned when the vision was over, like a mother who had been trying to wake her child from an awful dream about monsters.

Bella's thoughts constantly created dark futures but Edward had told me not to look for her in visions. So I wasn't, but sometimes I couldn't help but be pulled into her creations. If Bella was suicidal I needed to go back to her, but I couldn't go without telling Edward – he would found out and be mad at me – and if I told him he would think that I'd purposefully looked for her future.

Jasper was out hunting briefly and I wanted to look into the future while he wasn't here, it was driving him crazy to watch me scream and play out Bella's next course of action every night. At first it hadn't been this bad, I hadn't seen anything of Bella for the first week or so but apparently as time went on it became worse for her, she needed to accept it now because he hadn't contacted her in weeks. Accepting it did not seem to make it better. Every time she tried to think it through and find a solution, a way to cope, she would start having these dark thoughts – She could suffocate herself after breakfast because Charlie wouldn't be there to watch or she would play with knives as she cooked dinner imagining the damage she could inflict. It was unbearable to watch and even harder to see from a distance with no way of helping her.

_Oh Bella, please don't make me go through this again. _I silently prayed before closing my eyes and focusing on the future. At first I saw the normal things, a hunting trip out of state for the boys, a thunder storm over Forks, knee-high boots back in fashion. Then as I was watching runway models strut down the aisle in the latest fashions a was dragged under water, I was in a bath somewhere and the water was suffocating me, then my need for air won over and I burst free of the warm water, coughing.

I looked into the mirror but it wasn't me, it was Bella. She was wearing the outfit Edward had given her when he saw how few dresses she had after prom. The black silk was completely drenched and clung to her but she/ I wasn't concerned about the dress, I could only stare at the mirror. Without reason, I wondered if I was too ugly to compare to someone like Rosalie. Maybe Edward wanted to be with someone like her. That's why he never loved me.

I snapped back into reality and found myself sitting on the floor in my room, breathing heavily and coughing. What had just happened? I'd never _thought_ the same thing as someone in a vision, I hadn't had much experience with visions where I was the one doing them, I wasn't in control. Normally I just watched. Bella would be at school now in... Biology. Well that explains it. At least she couldn't actually be doing this during class – It was in her bathroom at home.

I took a few deep breaths however unnecessary trying to stop myself from coughing again. That was scary, I couldn't remember being human so obviously I couldn't remember feeling so vulnerable. I was a vampire, practically invincible. I didn't want Jasper to worry but I was still shaken from the vision so I walked out onto the balcony the leads to the forest from the third floor of our house and softly called his name. A moment later he was walking back through the forest towards the river smiling at me. I waved and he started running to jump over the river and then leaped onto the balcony beside me.

"Hey," He started and then looked at my face,

"Alice, what's wrong? Were you coughing before? I thought I heard something. Are you okay?"

I sighed knowing I needed to tell him but dreading his reaction, "I'm fine, now. It was just a vision... Well I was fine the whole time, it just felt like..."

He led me inside and I saw that his eyes were light gold, he'd already hunted.

"Ali, you can tell me."

I sighed and recounted the whole thing, "It was just a vision and I can tell it was only because she's in biology that was the class she sat next to Edward in...But still, I'm worried about her. I just wish we could do something." I finished.

"I could call Edward, he has to understand. Maybe I could even convince him to go back. This isn't fair on you." He took my hand and sent a calming wave of serenity to me.

"Jazz, He'll be so mad. I don't want him to know, it'll hurt him even more. He told us not to contact her or to contact him when he was away. You can't mention it when we see him either. Please."

"Fine, but I don't want to keep seeing you like this. If we can't find a way to stop these visions, I don't know, we might need to tell Carlisle. Can you see where Edward is?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on him. My mind drifted to a cold, damp place and I could see Edward with black eyes and a stained shirt sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth and whispering to himself.

"I'm a monster, even now that I've left her to go on with her life. I don't deserve to live." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment,

"She'll have a nice house somewhere sunny and warm, with a husband and little kids running around her. She'll be beautiful in her summer dresses and she'll still blush whenever she's embarrassed. She won't be chased by evil creatures or have her soul taken from her. My Bella, But she's not my Bella anymore. She'll never be Isabella Cullen, I can't keep thinking of her like that." He whispered in anguish and then started pacing again while I got a look out the window; it looked like Rome at night.

After a moment he smiled sadly, "She's probably at some party with Mike Newton right now. At least she gets to be happy, surrounded by Jessica and Angela and Eric." He shivered and sat back down on the floor rocking again. I pulled back to my room with Jasper,

"From what I saw he's in Rome, the vision was at night but right now it would still be daylight in Rome so it's probably a vision of tonight. He's in a bad way, he just kept whispering to himself. It was horrible."

"What was he saying?" Jasper asked anxiously,

I recounted everything to him perfectly with my vampire memory and he looked stunned,

"Do you think we should go to him?" Jasper wasn't that close to Edward but he still cared about him.

"No, there's nothing we can do anyway. He'll come back when he's ready."

He nodded and went to get changed while I sat on the bed.

_If only you knew Edward, I watch you both suffering from all the way over here when the answer is so simple. You need each other or you'll both just continue on like this. I don't see either of you healing from these horrible wounds. The pain you caused her would only hurt you more though, so I'm forced to sit as a silent bystander and watch as your lives crumble around you. _I thought to myself knowing I could never speak the words aloud.

When Jasper came back in I got up and looked at him,

"I have to do something, alone. I'll be back in about ten minutes, don't follow. Okay?"

"Wha- Alice, don't do anything silly, please."

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere. Well, out to the woods but that's it. I'll come back after I hunt."

He nodded and I grabbed my phone and my bag before making my way to the forest and into the thickest area. I didn't need my bag but it would make Jasper suspicious if I only took my phone. Bella would just be getting out of school. In a few minutes she'd be home and I didn't want her doing anything dangerous. I sat high in a tree and checked that my phone had a blocked number before checking my watch, 5 minutes before the bathroom scene from earlier.

When there was only three minutes left, I called Bella's home number and waited,

She answered after the fourth ring, "Hello?"

I didn't reply.

"Who is this?"

I stayed quiet again.

"Hello? Who are you?!?" She seemed anxious.

I silently held the phone waiting.

"Don't call again, whoever you are. I don't need this." She said sadly.

I perfectly imitated my university lecturer's voice knowing she wouldn't recognise it,

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon." Then I hung up.

She probably thought it was some crazy old guy who had the wrong number. But at least she was okay. I don't know how I knew this would stop her from doing anything reckless today but I did. She was safe somehow.


	3. A Christmas Song

Chapter 3: _Christmas Songs_

_This is also set during New Moon._

Oh, Brother, where have you been?  
Daughter, love, what happened to the tree?  
This gloom is all I've seen.

Santa, can I have a time travelling machine?  
And Daddy, can I learn how to feel alive next year?  
Don't kill yourself; someone else will meet you under the mistletoe.

Come back this time, see the tinsel shining.  
The wrapping paper hides the truth,  
I can't forget the past.

The months were passing and as Christmas approached the small town of Forks people began to realise that joy would be far from their minds this year.

Children danced around to carols, mothers raced to prepare for a feast the next day and fathers hung lights in a joyful spirit. Bella Swan however, looked like she'd been told Santa didn't exist by the man who killed her cat. The police dealt with a lot of things this time of year: Increased crime rates, the drunk and merry, even small house fires from all the failed attempts at roast turkey. All of which they were well equipped for, especially the chief of police, Charlie Swan.

He'd never been one for hanging the mistletoe and tinsel, living alone he preferred to either work or go visit friends. Nothing makes you feel so desolate though, as intruding on other families Christmas, while they celebrate their traditions with you in the corner. This year was different. His baby girl was back! This was the first time he's had a family to be with. But instead of rejoicing, he was angry. He wanted to teach that boy a lesson for what he'd done to Bella. She seemed to not even remember it was December much less Christmas Eve. He couldn't kill the Cullen boy though and he felt so hopeless and unsure.

So, the Swan Residence stayed cold and still. Across town the Cullen's old home was dusty, silent, empty without its family. Esme would have a choir of her children already filling the air with a perfect harmony. Little Alice would have the tree glowing and nearly outdone by the masses of presents. Carlisle would be laughing heartily as he recorded his son's wresting on the latest camera. Not this year - Maybe never again.

As the days had been passing Bella had been becoming slowly more welcoming of life. Jacob would be there. He would always be there, she told herself. Christmas makes everyone stop and think – about the years that have passed, the people you love – especially when you've just lost something. In this case, she had lost her heart. Tomorrow, Jacob would be back. The children were being tucked into bed with promises of Father Christmas. The moon was shining. Edward was gone, just as he's promised.

The Cullen's were far from that long ago dream, as they all wondered about their missing family member. He had said he'd be back for Christmas but so far there was no sign of him. Alice sighed and fixed the bow on one of his presents, knowing her brother's depression was only getting worse as time went on. She wanted to scream at him, shake him until he finally understood what he was doing. She wanted to hug him and make him forget it had ever happened. The fact that she couldn't see if he was going to be here tomorrow morning yet was not doing anything for her anxiety. Esme had been fussing around his room (which was actually the guest house) for the past hour, making every single speck of dust disappear and replacing it with fresh flowers.

Watching her was nerve-racking; basically, she was freaking out the entire family. Carlisle dragged her away from it all at midnight for their traditional gathering. They all sat around a table covered in candles and talked. About the year that had just been, where they hoped to be next year, what they were going to do to occupy themselves and more. This year was different, edgier, like the unspoken subjects were haunting them – ghost of Christmas past, future and present. What had anyone done to deserve the pain of this past year? Would they ever get to live their lives again? Would they see Bella again? Where was Edward? Was he okay? How was Bella? Was she healthy?

Once the happiest time of the year, now the hardest. The only thing anyone was asking for from Santa this year was a chance to go back in time.


	4. Love

Chapter 4:

Lamenting on love in my private thoughts had been inescapable with Edward. I'd thought I knew what love was, what it wasn't and that it was a solid thing. That was the first mistake – not recognizing how intangible, fast-changing and unstable love is and how it makes you that way too. It does consume you. Why did I think that was a good thing?

It's not as though I had anything more than memories left, since Edward had taken everything of himself that he could reach. All I had left was inside me and I hated him for that. I hated being left alone with all these secrets. His secrets, my own, even Rosalie's secrets. I'd loved that he'd shared it all with me, but did he have to leave me with such a burden and a promise not to share it with a soul? So many promises.

It had been months and he couldn't dispute how I'd kept that last promise. Sitting in your room hardly counted as reckless. But I was done with keeping promises for him! I could never, would never, tell his secrets and endanger him. He had no right to telling me not to endanger myself though. He didn't have a right to hold my heart captive until it was numb to all else. I didn't know if this was anger. It was something. Something I was going to embrace.

I cooked the most time and concentration consuming thing I could manage with the meagre supplies we had. I definitely hadn't been paying attention to keeping things interesting in the kitchen, I thought as I made meatballs. We had a pumpkin, which I cooked and mashed, for lack of potatoes. I made chocolate pie for desert with some dubiously old cocoa from the pantry.

By the end of it I'd realized why I'd avoided properly cooking: it was a thoughtful activity. But I'd also realized and shed a few quiet tears over the fact that Edward wasn't coming back. It had been too long; he would have changed his mind by now if he were going to. He would have realized I loved him and that he loved me. At least, since this was no fairy-tale, he would have realized leaving was the wrong choice. Not explaining was the wrong choice.

Surely he knew I'd loved him and that walking off with super-human speed was _not_ an acceptable break-up!

Maybe he had realized all that and he didn't love me so it didn't matter. Maybe he found the thought of being with me repulsive, so even knowing it was the wrong thing to do, felt it was nicer than admitting that. He'd been raised a gentleman, after all. I could imagine how my humanity, weak and useless, would be abhorrent to him. I wasn't a mate for him.

He wasn't going to choose me.

So, I gave him up.

I was glad all I'd been able to put together was comfort food, especially so for the chocolate pie.

When it was done, I called Jessica and organized to go to Portland after dinner. It was Saturday, what seventeen-year-old was staying in? This was hardly purposefully defying my promise to Edward.

In the end, all love had given me was secrets and promises to keep, heartbreak to nurse and an almost-real romance. Love was unstable.

Love was insane.

...

I lay on my side, staring at the closed window of my bedroom, that night. It didn't matter that I'd been reckless and ridden a motorbike, I still missed him. I still loved him. I exhaled, which turned into a sob, so I pressed a hand over my mouth. Stop it, Bella, get it together. He's gone.

It was because he was gone that I decided I needed a good cry and let myself embrace it for a short while. I had loved him with all my heart, even it if was for less than a year. I still loved him. But I was never going to have him. Maybe I had never had him. I'd thought he loved me. I was just a stupid girl, in the end.

...

The next morning I was upset with him for making me upset, so when I'd finished breakfast I went for a drive. To find something reckless. It must have been divine intervention, telling me not to waste another night sobbing, because I found two motorbikes _for free_. Charlie was out all day. I knew someone with some mechanical skills. Thank you, fate.

An hour later I was jumping out of my truck and face to face with Jacob Black. Well, my face to his chest. Was he always that tall?

"Hello," He said with a wide grin.

"Hi."


End file.
